Growing Crystal
by UndeadPortalMaster
Summary: There is a new Skylander whose past is a mystery. The only known fact is that she arrived with Ghost Roaster. But could there be more to her story? Meet Crystal, the only Skylander with the powers of all the elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a completed fanfiction with approx. 8500 words. I will upload one chapter a day. Many thanks to my mom for editing this, and to my sister for making sure it is fanfiction worthy. This is my first fanfiction, so no flaming, please! Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own Skylanders and I am making no money from this story.**

Prologue

There has been a prophecy passed down from generation to generation, one about a descendant of the last good portal master concerning the day of doom. The prophecy states that the descendant shall be hated and feared by her first home, but then have a home of peace. Then darkness shall enter her life, and she shall become a person of war. All of the descendant's troubles shall start when the clouds become divided from the other.

Crystal's P.O.V., present day citadel

"You are learning how to sword fight well young one." My opponent told me.

"I only learn from the best," I remarked, smirking. I was training in the Skylanders training hall with my friend and mentor, Chop Chop. He tried to deliver a swift blow to my kneecap, which I quickly flew up to dodge. He growled in frustration as I threw a purple magic ball at him. It hit him as he tried to dodge and I quickly followed up with an undead spirit orb. As he tried to recover, I put my sword at his throat.

"Fine. You win," he gasped. I smirked knowingly. He had been training for thousands of years, ever since the ages of the Arkeyans, and here he was, being beaten by a woman who had barely even used a sword before.

"Same time tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure thing." He replied.

I sheathed my sword as I left the training hall to go to the common room. The common room was a room where all the Skylanders went to hang out and get to know each other better.

As I arrived at the common room I wasn't surprised to see Hex there. She usually went there to be alone and to read. It usually didn't work since so many Skylanders went here regularly.

I knew she wasn't one to talk much so I chose a book on the history of the undead and sat on a couch. I loved reading about the undead. I never got a chance when I was younger, and for good reason…..

My thoughts trailed off when a small group of Skylanders arrived. That immediately got Hex to leave. The group consisted of Terrafin, Spyro, and my good friends Ghost Roaster, and Lightning Rod.

"Hey, Crystal!" Terrafin yelled, " We were wondering, what was your story? I mean, we know that you arrived with Ghost and that you have the powers of all the elements combined, but still, what is your story?" I suddenly got very scared. How could I tell them my story?! I mean, it's not as bad as Cynder's or as sad as Chill's, but how do I tell them that I caused a natural disaster fourteen years ago?

Ghost and Lightning saw my worry and decided to help. "Uh, she doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to," Lightning commented helpfully.

"Uh, yeah she does," Terrafin countered. "We told her ours, she has to tell us hers."

There is never a good response to that. This is definitely one situation I cannot teleport myself out of, he'd just find me again!

"It's fine; I'll tell you guys," I said. "It's only fair that you know the truth." So with that I took a deep breath and started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! This is my real first chapter that is told from Master Eon's point of view, about what happened after her birth. Just to clear up some possible confusion, her father is a good Spell Punk, and her mother is whatever species Master Eon is. Disclaimer: I don't own Skylanders. Please review! **

Chapter 1: newborn and arguments

Master Eon's P.O.V.

I walked as fast as I could without disturbing the patients, nurses and doctors.

"Room 25, room 25." I muttered to myself. I had to find them and convince them to let me take her. I knew she was the one of whom the prophecy spoke. After all, I was the last good portal master.

Finally I reached room 25. I knocked on the door and was received with a "come in!" As I stepped inside I saw my granddaughter, her Spell Punk husband, and their newborn baby girl. My granddaughter, Avery, showed me their daughter, and I was surprised to see that she had already opened her eyes. I was even more surprised to see that she had solid purple eyes; they reminded me of the magic element.

"Isn't she beautiful?" my granddaughter's

husband, Joseph, asked.

I couldn't argue with him. She was beautiful. She had blond hair that reminded me of the air element color, with grey streaks that reminded me of the undead element. I couldn't speak so I just nodded in agreement.

"Her name is Crystal," Avery explained. I immediately thought of the earth element. One girl who reminded me of so many elements, and me being the last good portal master couldn't be a coincidence- she was the child the prophecy spoke of.

Avery looked at me concerned "Grandfather, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "It is nothing little one. Would it be alright if I raised her for you?" I awkwardly asked. They both seemed shocked, and personally, I couldn't blame them. They had just had their first daughter for a few minutes, and here I was asking if I could have her.

"I-I'm sorry?" Joseph asked incredulous that I would even ask such a thing. I winced. I had been expecting this reaction, but I hadn't counted on how much she would look like the elements.

"It's just that you know about the prophecy-" I began before I was interrupted.

"So what grandfather?" Avery asked," we've already found a nice home here in the Cloud Kingdom. She'll be far away from the prophecy."

"Yes, but-" I tried.

" I'm sorry grandfather, but I am not letting Crystal go just because of some prophecy."

I looked at Joseph to see whose side he was on, but he looked confused and angry. That anger was directed at me for asking for their child.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." Joseph said sternly.

I sighed and left. I knew that the prophecy was going to happen soon now that she was born, but it said when the cloud became divided. Of course, some parts had been missing for centuries…. I shook my head to clear it. I should probably get some new Skylanders soon. And after the Mount Cloudbreak incident, I should probably send them on less magical situations. Thinking back, I did read about a magic purple dragon somewhere…. It is time to do some serious research on it, and hopefully find it soon. So until Crystal grows up, I just have to hope she has no magic inside of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! This is my second chapter in Growing Crystal.** **You ****will see a familiar face in this, and this is how I picture him, so please no yelling at me if you picture him differently. : ) Disclaimer: I still don't own Skylanders. This is Crystal's P.O.V.. Enjoy!**

7 years later

I pulled my magic Spell Punk cloak closer to my face. I didn't want people to recognize me. I had lived in the Cloud Kingdom for seven years now, and I've been bullied for two of those years. I have almost no one I can depend on except for my parents and little sister, Emerald. Well, I do have-

"Hey! Crys!" someone yelled behind me. I turned scared but then smiled, relieved. It was Lightning Rod who had called for me. He was one year older then me, had wavy brown hair, alive with static. He also had blue skin (like all Storm Giants), and had odd bracers on his arms. Every time I asked him about them he said he was born with them.

"Hey Lightning." I greeted. He finally caught up to me, panting.

"Why are you so fast?" he jokingly asked. I knew he was teasing. He was strongest in our class, and fastest. Many of the teachers were surprised, saying that Storm Giants were never this strong at age eight.

I bowed my head and muttered, "You know it helps me get away from the bullies."

His face fell and he started muttering," I-I'm s-so sorry. I d-didn't m-mean-" I stopped him with a smile and a playful push.

"You do know that I was only joking, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, please don't do it again, you know how much I worry about you. Especially with Gary around," he explained. I scowled. Gary was a super mean Storm Giant who loved bullying weak Storm Giants, and Spell Punk/Skylanders hybrids. Also known as me.

As if he had been magically summoned, Gary Bolt came towards us.

"Hey, stupid Spell Punk!" he yelled. I winced.

"I'm only half Spell Punk!" I yelled back. "Yet again, you can't remember anything, can you Gary?" Gary glared at me while Lightning smiled at me. It was true; Gary was probably the least intelligent of all the Storm Giants here.

"You little twerp!" he yelled back. "When I'm through with you, you are gonna wish you had stayed with your kind!" Okay, that scared me. What Gary lacked in brains, he made up with muscle. He was third strongest in our class. He advanced towards me cracking his knuckles, but Lightning stepped in between us.

"Leave her alone Gary!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes. While Lightning was really sweet and thoughtful, he was overly protective of me.

Gary smirked, "Make me!" He then snapped his fingers and three of his 'friends' arrived.

I gulped. I could not fight. I was horrible at hand-to-hand combat. Plus, my parents had always told me that violence was never the answer. But in this situation, it seemed that there was no way out of it.

Then the fighting started. Lightning pushed me out of harm's way while he charged Gary's friends. Unfortunately, Gary himself decided to go after me. I felt bad about it but I ran. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. _Man, the storm giants are lucky!_ I thought. _They don't have legs!_ I ran pretty far, but unfortunately I ran into a market square. _I hate crowds_, I thought. But in the moment that I had stopped, two things occurred to me. One, my whole family was here buying things, and two, Gary had grabbed me by the arm and was holding me tight.

No matter how much I struggled, I just couldn't break free! He was too strong.

"Now do you realize it?" he sneered. "You don't belong here. You'll never belong here. You're just a freak show, you and your whole pathetic family."

That got me mad. I could handle being dunked in the toilet, pinched, and being made fun of by lots of people, but nobody made fun of my family like that.

I don't know what happened next. All I know is that I was suddenly being dropped, and Gary was clutching his hand crying out in agony.

"What sorcery is this, freak?!" he yelled. The best part for me - also the scariest - was that he seemed scared. Scared of me.

Lightning finally arrived with only a few bruises, but he stopped before he came at me. He also seemed scared.

"C-Crys?" he asked. I looked around me. Everyone had backed away. They all seemed scared.

"Stay away everyone!" a police officer yelled. "This thing might be dangerous." That got me even madder. How dare he call me a thing! I was a person!

I yelled in anguish. Suddenly, the ground under my feet cracked. I looked around me and everyone was screaming and running away. All except my family. They were running towards me. Even little Emerald, even though she looked terrified.

"Crystal!" my dad yelled, "please stop!" I didn't know what to do. I couldn't. Suddenly, the ground opened up under all of them, and they all fell through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay everyone. So anyway, she meets a semi-familiar face in this chapter, that you might recognize. Disclaimer: I still don't own Skylanders. Wish I did.**

Chapter 3: new life

I was shocked until I realized the fissure was still open. I ran over there. I was about to jump in when a pair of arms grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Crystal! You can't save them, they are already dead!" Lightning said, trying to stop me.

"Yes I can!" I yelled, struggling. "Mom! Dad! Emerald!" I shrieked. Only when the fissure started growing and extending to the end of the island did Lightning let go. But he also grabbed my arms and pulled me back from the growing fissure. As I watched horrified at what I had done, the fissure expanded to the two ends of the island and separated it. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, the earthquake ended.

"Lightning Rod!" someone yelled. We turned and saw the officer that had called me "it".

"Hold her there!" he yelled, " I have to take her into custody for what she has done!" That scared me a ton. I didn't want to go to jail! So I wrenched my arms away from Lightning and ran. I didn't know where I was going to go; I just knew it had to be away from here. Nobody tried to stop me. I guess they were just too scared of me. I ran all the way to the edge of the island where I finally stopped. A few rocks fell into the unknown abyss down there. I quickly looked around for an air current that would take me to another island. When I spotted one I ran towards it.

"Crystal! Please wait!" I heard a voice call. I turned and saw Lightning Rod.

"What do you want?" I asked. He looked spooked but also had determination on his face.

"Are you leaving?" he asked. I nodded. I just couldn't stay here with the memory of me killing my own family haunting me. And I couldn't explain it, but I felt a strong urge to go someplace else.

He looked down but didn't stop me. Instead he reached into his magical pocket (everyone in Skylands has one) and put a locket around my neck.

"Please don't forget me," he sadly said. I was shocked. Of all the Mabu and Elves that he had befriended that had left, he was crestfallen that _I_ was leaving? I was even more shocked when he reached out and hugged me.

"I'll never ever forget you," I said as I hugged back. When we heard voices shouting we finally let go and I ran into the air current that would take me to another island. I didn't look back.

I don't know what island it dropped me at. I was never good with maps. All I know is that it was far away from the Cloud Kingdom. When I landed I took off at a run. I had nowhere to go and no family to look to. I became dehydrated pretty fast.

I was about to give up hope that I was going to live when I spotted it- a house still pretty far from me.

"Death, you haven't won yet." I muttered, " Thank you goddess Light, the ancients, whoever I have to thank. Just please don't let me die yet." I struggled to get to the house. I was tired, hungry, and dehydrated.

As I got nearer to the house I felt my strength go away more and more. I never got to the house. Death must have gotten me first, because the next thing I knew I was on the ground, and my world was growing black.

Olav's P.O.V

I had no idea how she got here. One minute I'm going outside to gather my vegetables to make a soup to sell, then the next I'm checking to see if a little girl about seven years old is okay. She was just lying there next to my lettuce fields and wasn't moving at all. Had Death gotten her?

I pressed my thumb to her neck. Nope, she had a pulse so she was still alive. I grabbed her arms and started pulling her towards my house. She is lucky she passed out near the house. I'm not that strong, so if she had passed out further she probably wouldn't have made it.

I put her on a spare bed I have in case some sheep trample the other one (long story) and put a wet towel on her face. _I really hope Death hasn't gotten her yet._

Crystal's P.O.V.

I felt a nice cold cloth touch my face. I opened my eyes a little to see a Mabu face with oddly colored orange eyes looking down at mine holding a wet cloth.

"Oh, good you're awake," he said, "I thought Death had gotten you there for a second." _Wait, had this man saved me?_

"I-I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked.

"Oh right! Sorry for not introducing myself sooner," he said. "The name's Olav. Go ahead and laugh. My parents pretty much hated me."

"Why would they?" I asked. I was generally curious, and I hadn't laughed either. It was a nice name.

"I was born into a magical family and I didn't get any powers so basically they hated me," he explained. "But I do know a thing or two about helping others control it." I was surprised. He could help others learn how to control magic? Maybe he could help me.

"Can you by chance teach me how to control my powers?" I asked tentatively. He seemed confused, so I told him about how I had split the Cloud Kingdom in two. He was a very good listener. At the end of my story he seemed thoughtful for a minute.

Then he smiled at me, "Sure I'll help you learn to control your powers. You can even stay here if you want." I was shocked. Even after all he had heard me about what I had done, he was still willing to teach me?

"Thank you sir." I thanked him, bowing my head in respect.

So he did teach me how to control my powers. It took me five years but I could control them. I learned I had far greater powers then just creating earthquakes. I could create orbs that would randomly choose an element to resemble, and cause plants to grow and move. I could blow great gusts of wind that could make a twister if I willed it to. I also learned I was able to get any part of my body on fire, which had spooked Gary all those years ago. In addition to those powers, I was a psychic, and I could teleport. Olav and I were both surprised when each new power manifested.

Even after I had learned to control my powers, I still stayed with Olav for five more years. We had grown rather close, and we learned how close when I accidently called him "dad".

After those five years were over, I decided to go out and see the world. He was sad to see me go, but he gave me one last gift - an amulet that would protect me from the darkness. I took it with gratitude and set off on my journey at age seventeen.

I journeyed for almost two years. During those two years I heard of many tales. I journeyed to the Elven city where I heard of an archer that had incredible aim and could hit a target blindfolded. I also heard of an Elf that had journeyed to the Underworld to defeat the dragon Malefor. It seemed that no matter where I went, I heard amazing tales of heroic adventures of a group known as the Skylanders. I longed to meet them and join them, but I felt a responsibility toward Olav.

So, I went back home for a surprise visit for him. But when I arrived, I was met with a surprise.

**If you're thinking that Crystal has too many powers, no argument here. But that is the shortened version. Oh well, c'est la vie. Hope you're enjoying this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the update delay. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I still don't own Skylanders. It's sad.**

Chapter 4: revenge and surprises.

"Hey! Olav! It's me!" I yelled as I opened the door. I gasped when I saw what was inside. All the furniture was scratched as if a wild animal had broken in. But what really scared me was Olav's regular outfit on the floor all ripped. I grabbed it and screamed. But then I realized something. If a thief had broken in and torn up the place, what if they were after a sword he owned that was very valuable?

I quickly ran towards the floorboard that was loose that held it. Inside was the sword safe and sound, which only confused and angered me more. The thief could have killed Olav for fun without reason or honor. It didn't give me much to go on. It could be anyone in Skylands. I screamed again. _I will avenge you Olav. _I thought._ I will hunt down your killer, and kill him._

So I sheathed the sword onto my belt, grabbed some leftover food and water, and headed out. I stopped a short distance from his house and faced it. I felt some tears sliding down my face. I spied a pretty big rock and I got an idea. Walking over to the rock, I got my hand ablaze with fire. I bent down and wrote, "Here lived Olav. A good man, and father." After I finished, I got up and left. I only wish I had heard the rattling chain of a ghost-eating ghoul that had a keen interest in me.

My first stop was an ethereal village that we had lived near at the time. I was surprised to find it empty with only the ruler there.

"Where are all the others?" I asked him when he welcomed me into his home.

"They were devoured," he grimly replied, "by a ghoul. With sickly orange eyes, a cloak as dark as night, with a collar as red as blood.

"Do you know if he devoured Olav?" I asked.

"There is a possibility," he admitted. "This Ghost Roaster did not seem like the one to spare others."

I felt my blood boiling. " I will kill him and send him to the Underworld to avenge your people and my father." I vowed.

"Then you are in luck," he said. "I chained him to a ball and the chain will rattle to warn nearby spirits." I was satisfied with that. If I could hear him coming, I could fight him. I thanked him and left, determined to find this ghoul, and kill him for what he had done.

I searched for many days but could not find him. On the twentieth day, I was starting to lose hope. But when I stopped at a town to restock on food and water, a man stopped me, saying he had a message for me.

"Who's it from?" I asked as he left.

"Sorry, no idea," he answered, not looking back.

After he left I opened the letter and read it gasping along the way. It read: _Do you wish to figure out what happened to the one called Olav? If you do, meet me at nightfall at the mountain near the village you are currently in. Yes, I know where you are. I have been following you._

_Ghost Roaster._

It was true; there was a mountain nearby. There were a few hours until nightfall, and I didn't know how long it took to get there, so I decided to go ahead and head there.

I reached the mountain in one hour time, so I took to sharpening the sword, and getting hydrated before I confronted him. When nightfall finally came, I got up waiting for him to arrive. It was quite easy to tell when he had arrived; I just heard his chain rattle. _Guess the ethereal ruler wasn't lying._ I thought_. He really is chained. _

"So you came," he said as he arrived. I was surprised by how horrible his voice sounded. It reminded me of nails being run down on chalkboards. He looked exactly as the ruler had said, a black cloak, red collar, a skull with spikes, and a chain connected to a spiked ball. But what really shocked me were the eyes. They reminded me of Olav's eyes. That got me even madder.

"Now let's get down to business," he said.

"Fine!" I yelled as I charged him with sword drawn. It was obvious he wasn't expecting that. He just barely dodged and retaliated with a nasty cut to my arm.

"Would you just listen!" he yelled, "Then yet again, you were never a good listener were you Crys?" That got me mad. Nobody called me

Crys besides my best friends.

"I will never listen to you!" I yelled, tears sliding down my face, "You killed my father!" I threw a magic orb at him that hit him dead on, and put my sword point to his neck.

"I won't deny that I killed him," he admitted, "but if you knew the whole story then you would understand." I glared at him but lessened my grip on my sword.

"Then tell me," I said. "Then I'll decide if I still want to send you back to the Underworld." I backed away to give him room and sat down, still keeping a tight grip on my sword and powering up my magic.

"The truth is- I am Olav," he said rubbing his neck. He must have seen the disbelief on my face, because he said, "It's true Crys. I fell into the valley of the Undead and transformed into a ghoul."

"Then why did you eat the village?" I asked. "They were our friends when I lived with you." He winced when I asked. It was obvious that he had wanted to avoid this, but now he had no choice.

"I went there to try a new life there, but they could tell I could eat souls, so they attacked me. I had to fight back so I ate them. After I ate them, I was about to leave when I was chained. The ruler didn't recognize me so he called me Ghost Roaster. I must admit, I do like that name. So anyway, after I left I saw you heading towards my house that I had ransacked earlier. I heard you scream, and raced towards you but stopped when you came out holding my sword. I saw the tears sliding down your face and saw you write the tombstone. I'm sorry I never showed myself sooner." After he finished his tale I was stunned. That sounded exactly like something Olav would say. At that moment I released my sword and stopped my charging. I ran forward and hugged him.

"I believe you," I muttered as he hugged me back. I felt tears slide down my face as he released me.

" Hey!" I yelled as I realized something, "Now we can both join the Skylanders! You have all the awesome powers now, so we can join them!" I expected him to be as excited as me but on the contrary his face fell.

"Remember Crystal?" he asked, "I'm basically a wanted ghoul right now. If I go to them I'll most likely be arrested."

"Oh, sorry. I hadn't thought about that." I muttered. Then I remembered something I had heard earlier. Something about a dragoness who had terrorized many villages had just joined the Skylanders. If she could join Ghost might have a shot.

"Well, can we at least try?" I asked, "If they try to arrest you, I can teleport you out of there and catch up with you." That seemed to convince him. We agreed to set out for the Skylanders citadel in the morning since it was dark out. I slept rather well that night. Then the next thing I know, I'm in a steel box with electric beams surrounding me looking at a funny short man with weird tattoos on his face.

**I hope that was good. Please read and review! I hope you like it.**


End file.
